With the continuous development of intellectualization of electronic apparatus, more and more users are inclined to use a browser of electronic apparatus to view webpage and other contents. In the course of viewing the webpage, a scenario of zooming in or zooming out (hereinafter referred to as “zooming”) the contents becomes common.
In a scheme of prior art, a display control built in an operating system of electronic apparatus can be employed. For Android system as an example, a zooming function of its built-in WebView control can be enabled to realize the zooming. FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically illustrating a full webpage as shown on an electronic apparatus. By the scheme of prior art, the user may zoom in a certain region of the webpage to clearly see the details thereon. In particular, elements such as pictures and texts may be enlarged in proportion. However, as shown in FIG. 2 which is a diagram schematically illustrating a zoomed-in region on the electronic apparatus, contents outside the region and especially contents which is originally in the region but moved out of the region due to zooming-in cannot be displayed due to excess of a range of screen. Accordingly, by a zooming-out operation, an entire webpage can be clearly seen. In particular, elements such as pictures and texts may be shrunk in proportion. Blank regions due to zooming out may be filled with the contents which are not completely displayed before. However, in this regard, texts become shrunk accordingly, resulting in an inferior readability.
In another scheme of prior art, the zooming function can be realized by modifying a browser kernel component (for example, a WebKit component in Android system) and bonding it into to an application installation package. According to this scheme of prior art, it is possible to re-compose text contents within a specified region when zooming in the region and to display them on the electronic apparatus in a tiled manner, thereby achieving an effect as reading a novel and avoiding that a part of contents could not be display due to zooming in. However, this scheme of prior art has shortages of slow zooming speed, large application installation package (normally, an additional memory space of 5 MB or 6 MB may be needed), and keeping away the new features of the operating system with new version. Meanwhile, the modification to the browser kernel component may be risky and difficulty in development and adaption may be increased, possibly resulting in a browser breakdown with specific reasons hardly made out.
Moreover, after the webpage zooming, a non-aligned webpage as shown in FIG. 3 sometimes occurs. As shown in FIG. 3, a part of contents on the left side of the webpage is moved out of the screen of the electronic apparatus. At this point, the user may move the webpage contents by touch operations on the electronic apparatus screen to change its display position on the screen. However, with a limited accuracy of manual touch operations, sometimes, it is difficult to completely align a left border of the webpage contents with a left border of the electronic apparatus screen, and it is difficult for the webpage contents to accurately center on the screen. Normally, the touch operations are necessarily performed many times to reach a relatively desirable display effect.